


Quiet

by ackles_ass_equation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Crying, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: Sam's upset and Dean is desperate to get him to keep quiet in order not to wake their father.





	Quiet

John yelled at Sam. Hours ago. And Sam was still crying. 

He had waited until the lights were out and he could hear his father snoring in the next bed over. 

He waited until Dean had no choice but to comfort his little brother.

He cried loud enough to wake John. 

So far, Dean had tried every trick in the book. Promising Sam anything he could think of if the fourteen-year-old would just shut up. 

Then out of the blue, Dean leaned in while Sam had his eyes closed and kissed him. Sam pulled back, wide eyed, the tears suddently gone and forgotten about in his mind. 

“Are you going to be quiet now,” Dean grumbled, trying to play it cool.

“Not if it’s going to get me that,”Sam stated simply, smiling. 

“Be quiet and maybe you’ll get some more.”

“Promise?”

Dean planted a deep kiss on Sam’s lips as an answer. Sam knew exactly what he meant. 


End file.
